Dancing with the Stars
by guygo9000
Summary: With a war still raging, Olivia and Robin find enough solace to have their hands bound in marriage. Strategy is one thing, but the riptides of love and lust tide themselves over Olivia's heart. How can she deal with this new threat? NSFW. Cover art by cloverklover @ tumblr.


Chapter 1

"Lucina…"

Perhaps I couldn't be bothered with it – but it was just so different.

"Yes? Is something wrong?

"Don't you think it's a little tight on the… hips?"

Lucina, hand on chin, put her arm out towards my waist. Her finger pointed, eyes squinted, face scrutinizing. She rests her face and a tiny, yet warm smile appears.

"No, it's fine. You look wonderful, Olivia."

The golden, braided string was knotted around my waist tightly. It was wrapped around soft, wispy cloth that flowed down to the cushioned floor of the tent. It's gentle, lilac sheen breezed above my waist, flowing down my arms, past golden bangles, into a pristine white shade. A beautiful pendant of the same gold hung from my neck, resting on its base.

Lucina had worked tirelessly to not only find what she claimed to be "the finest silk in all of Ylisse" but also to craft it into "a gown fit for the Exalt" – all by herself. Although I appreciate her strong will to do so, I was even more grateful when Anna stepped in to lend a hand. It never ceases to amaze me how resourceful she is. To the dismay of Lucina's grueling amount of time spent trying to do it all on her own, everything was prepared for me in a matter of days. To have all this done for me… I am truly flattered. I cannot help but smile when I think of what joining the Shepherds has offered not only to me, but to everyone else.

"Thank you, Lucina."

A candle flickers in the corner, its bright, warm light reflecting off from the bangles on my arms.

"To be able to do this for you, along with everyone else – It's my pleasure, Olivia. Believe it."

Despite everything, Lucina cares more about us than even herself. If you've seen what she has… Cherishing what you have around you is what ends up coaxing you forward. Her azure dress was a rejection of the future she was lost in. A spit in its face. Snugly fit like her resolve, I thought to myself. I giggle at the thought.

The flap of the tent opens, a cold breeze wafts in and blows into Lucina and I. The candle flickers harshly, its flame almost disappearing. A head peeks through, long, crimson hair swaying along with it. It's Cordelia.

"You two, get ready soon. We're going to begin."

As quickly as she entered, she zips out of the tent and back into the night.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going!"

Lucina walks towards the entrance and looks back at me.

"Well?"

I smile and I follow her outside the tent.

The radiant beams of moonlight shined brightly on my dress, a purple luster gleams through the warmly lit lakeside. Torches were lit, lining the edge of the deep blue lagoon.

The air was busy with talk, people were sat on wooden stools, some even standing, conversing on the grass. Although it looked shoddy – it was all we had. When at war, we make do with what we have – a reality I had to adjust to swiftly. It was already enough that everyone had done their best to dress the part.

The torches spread out past the lakeside, encircling small field of grass. Tents could be seen in the dark, past the torches, all of them dimly lit with candles of their own. In the middle of the clearing, facing everyone, was an enormous tree, its wizened bark lit by the blue moonbeams of the cool night sky. Thin, gnarled branches spread outwards, delicate leaves rustled in the wind.

The water on the lakeside was calm. The moonlight danced across its still surface. I let out a soft breath, and the sound of the crowd dimmed for just a second. My uneasy heart was tamed for just a second.

Until I remembered why I was here.

The warmth inside me rose to a boil, slicing through the chills down my spine.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Are you just going to stand there, red as an apple? Let's go!"

Cordelia swiftly walked away, grace in her steps.

I took a deep breath – I knew I was ready.

I smiled, and the warmth dissipated, embracing me and giving me clarity.

I stood back and out into the crowd.

They looked back, and greeted me with smiles.

The battles we fought through, the laughs we shared, and above all, the bonds we forged…

We are a family, and my family looks at me proudly from where they are.

Lucina was standing patiently, waiting for me in between the rows of stools and the crowd.

And at the end of the path, he was there. The one who taught me to be strong, the one who showed helped me see my worth, the one who shares respect, passion, and devotion to support one another –

My love.

Lucina nodded confidently and put her hand out. I walked slowly towards her and she locked her arm with mine. With each step forward, my breath slowed and the warmth embracing me rippled slowly.

Everyone stood. We reached the end of the aisle. To the left, Sumia beamed with warmth. Frederic accompanied her. Strangely enough, it was odd seeing him bare of any armor in sight. His attire was simple, yet carried elegance with it. To the right, Basilio, confident as ever – arms crossed with a smirk plastered across his face. What others felt was cockiness and gall, I felt wisdom and strength from him. And tonight was no exception.

At that very moment, I was torn in half, scared, but impassionate. To be bound together through our love was all that I wanted, but it was daunting.

Now that I look back at this moment in retrospect, I realize that my nerve was spent unwisely.

Because with him, I knew that the fog of doubt and hesitation could be blown away.

His ashen hair gently fluttered in the soft breeze. His white robe, befitting of a mage like himself, was lined with golden highlights, adorned with his characteristic symbol running down his sleeves. I mustered up a smile and his eyes darted back and forth. Even in the dimly lit night, I could see that his cheeks had grown a deep crimson like an apple. Resisting the urge to let a giggle loose, I nodded at Chrom who was standing beside him, in his royal attire. Even Falchion was present, adorned beautifully on his hip.

Lucina followed me next to him, and let go of me. I faced him and everyone who could took their seats. Chrom walked past him and stood amidst us.

It was silent for just a moment, and I could hear the rustling of the delicate leaves above us. The great tree towered above us, rays of moonlight poured between the leaves.

The silence was gently broken by Chrom,

"Robin, do you wish to cherish Olivia for all there is to come? Until eternity unbinds you?"

Robin's eyes met mine, and his face became stern, like a rock.

"I do."

Chrom moved his gaze towards me tenderly.

"And do you, Olivia, wish to cherish Robin for all there is to come? Until eternity unbinds you?"

"I do."

"Then by Naga, you shall be bound together, as man and woman."

Chrom quickly opened a pouch bound to his hip, and pulled from it a plain, white cloth. He put his hand out, and Robin gently took it.

"Olivia?"

Robin extended his hand, inviting me to do the same. Our fingers touch, and he places the cloth over my hand. He slowly but deftly works the cloth in between our hands and finally ties us together.

A clap. And another one. And more. I look to the side and its Gaius, grin slapped across his face. The clapping continues, until it is echoed by the others. Soon enough, the lakeside was filled with gentle applause – that is until Gaius lets loose a passionate "Yeah!"

I can't help but smile. This is happiness. To be surrounded by the ones you love, to be next to your love, and to be bound together forever. Robin snickers under his breath, and our eyes meet yet again. It is as if time has stood still, and the winds carry on blowing as the applause continues into the night.

Chapter 2

Outside, the ending of the procession brought with it a silence in the cold breeze, and we were left alone together.

All I could hear were the chirping of crickets against the caress of the blue moon's shimmering light.

He gently clasps my hand in his, and we make our way past the circle of now unlit torches, and we are met with a tan, moderately sized tent. I can feel something in my chest swell up, and it recedes.

My heart skips a beat.

I do not know why.

He gives me a reassuring smile.

"Come."

His hand still in mine, he leads me into the tent.

The soft, subtle scent of lilac filled the air as the candlewicks burned.

"Robin, what's-"

He puts a finger to my lips. The finger turns into a palm, and he caresses my cheek.

"It's for us."

The tent, although barely even having space for us to stand, was layered in pristine, velvety crimson sheets of cloth. Meticulously spread across the tent's floor, there were no gaps to speak of that allowed the outside world in. The candles lined the tent's floor, just barely lit. I could see cushions, its linings golden, cutting through the beautiful, ethereal red. It wasn't a battle tent anymore, it felt – warm.

It was just for us.

"So? How'd you like it? I had these silks imported far from the northern reaches of Ferox. It was a little hard sending couriers there with the risen and all, but Basilio lent us his troops and assured us that they'd get there safely. I mean, Flavia even assisted and –"

"Robin."

His eyes, caught up in his passionate rambling, relax – and he scratches his head.

"I love it."

I flash a smile at him, and its enough to turn his cheeks as red as the silk he so vigorously talked about. I capture him in a warm embrace.

"I don't know what to say", I stammer, "All of this for me?"

"Didn't you hear what I said? It's for us, Olivia."

I let him go, and our eyes meet.

"Of course."

The echoes of the chirping grow louder.

I hear the rustling of the grass against the soft gusts of wind outside.

I hear the crackling of the wick as it glows a calm orange.

I see his eyes, brown like a wise old tree.

His lips, so faint in color, glisten in the low light.

His lips.

"Robin, I-"

There it is again. I am inside my chest, beating at it. Beating and pushing to come out, and I pull back in viciously. What is that? My cheeks pour wine as my heart leaps out of my chest. I feel it leaping, over and over and I rest my hands on my bosom.

I look up, and Robin looks away, his eyes darting around, his face as flushed as mine.

"Robin."

"Yeah?" he stutters.

"Don't tell me_ you're_ embarrased!"

"No! Not at all! No! No way!"

I cant help but smile and laugh. Our laughs bounce off the thin walls of the tent, and the silence resumes.

"It's just that, you know, after everything, look where we are, Olivia."

I slowly tiptoe my way to the end of the tent, and take a seat. I pat the ground next to me, motioning for Robin to come.

"We're here, and we're bound for eternity, and even though I've seen wars and battles and dark magics at hand," he says, as he walks towards me and sits down beside me.

"This is just something that even _I_ couldn't strategize my way around."

"I know what you mean, Robin. I can't fathom it either. But we're here."

It swells up inside me. Not in my chest. My face, my eyes. I feel it run down my face.

"Olivia?"

"Robin, do you feel it too?"

"Yes."

I feel more stream down. He caresses my hand, and puts a palm on my face, turning me towards him.

"I love you, Olivia."

I cant hold it in. The beating bounces from my chest to my face. It pushes and pulls. Like waves of low and high tide. Crashing against the rocks. They stream. They flood. In the mist of my vision, I can see faint tears flow from his eyes too.

"I love you too, Robin."

His palm moves from my cheek, wiping the tears as the flow. The warmth of his hand holds them back, and his smile radiates through our tear-ridden faces. I simply smile and meet his gaze with mine.

The crackling goes on.

The chirping goes on.

The breeze flows on.

Chapter 3

"…and to bolster our defenses, we'll have the lancers guard the flank."

"Right… that way, Risen have no chance at breaking our ranks, putting our clerics at risk."

"Indeed, Chrom. We need only to pass through the road – our goal isn't to exterminate."

"That's right – the Risen won't be able to formulate an intricate enough strategy to break through. Excellent, Robin."

The long, cold night had ended and the day had dawned above us. Through the tent's entrance, the noon sun felt was warm, and the air was faintly humid. Atop the clayey, compact soil was a large, stout table with an expansive paper map strewn over it. Robin and Chrom were fiddling away with figures that resembled soldiers, entranced in the conversation of wartime strategy.

From my chair, I could see him smile, discussing matters of life and death. Chrom's arms are crossed, intently nodding and listening to what he has to say. My love faces the direst of situations with utmost resolve, never looking back at the decisions he makes. The mystery that is his will and strength is something that I haven't quite cracked yet, and it has enraptured me so. I can't resist the urge to mirror his smile.

"…And that just about wraps up our plan."

"Great, Robin. I'll rally it to the rest this evening."

"Thank you, Chrom."

They come around the table and shake hands. Robin waves him goodbye as Chrom walks out of the tent, and the two share final smirks. Chrom looks at me, and nods goodbye, leaving the tent.

Robin leans back against the table, stares at the ceiling, and lets out a weary exhale. His gaze quickly shifts from the ceiling to mine.

"So, Olivia? What'd you think?"

"Watching you so engrossed in something you're so passionate about makes me happy, Robin."

He stands straight and lets out a soft chuckle.

"I mean… The strategy, you know? Strategy."

"Well, Robin, the strategy sounds… Strategic!"

He raises an eyebrow.

"…And effective!"

He lets out a hearty laugh and steps closer to me.

"Well it better be effective, cause those Risen are going to get the living lights beaten out of them!"

"And your 'lance protection plan' better protect me too, you know."

"Oh, so you did listen after all! Hah!"

"Of course, silly."

I stand up fervently from my seat and a sly grin grows on my face.

"Well, would you like to listen to the history of traditional Ylisse dance inspired by the ancient Manaketes of old?"

His face grows more puzzled by the second, and I try hard to resist the urge to laugh.

"Well… I…"

Silence.

His eyes meet mine. My grin disappears, and my lips part ever so slightly, and so do his. I feel my heart run a thousand paces by the second. The shifting of the tent flap echoes throughout the tent.

I feel it. His eyes are like a whirlpool, their brown grasp entangling me in a labyrinth. No matter how hard I look, no matter how hard I try, I can't escape. This feeling…

No more. He slowly, delicately places his hand on my cheek. I creep just an inch closer, locked in his gaze.

I can see him come closer, and my eyelids gently shut, and the beating of my heart rings in my ears.

I can hear my breathing… His breathing… Our breaths cut through the painful silence, as we get closer and closer.

I feel his lips press against mine. They're soft – delicate. Then, I feel it. The warmth. It pulsates. In and out. His lips are cool, but a passionate glow envelops them. I move in closer, the throbbing of my chest pulling me towards him like a moth drawn to a flame.

He gently places a hand on my hips, slowly pulling ever so slightly closer.

Our lips untangle and, mesmerized, gaze into each other's eyes. It rushes in again, and I place a hand on his cheek, swiftly pressing his lips against mine again. I feel a stream of gelid tranquility pass over my spine and across my arms, flying over my heart. The heat bursts through stronger, like a riptide through soft sand, and I pull him in closer, our lips still clinched within each other's ardent embrace.

Finally, the nosy sound of the tent flap battering against the balmy wind pierces through our lips' grasp. And we let go.

Confused. Shaky. But full of resolve. Will. The two feelings drag my heart left and right in an eternal tug of war. Perhaps it was just embarrassment at the thought… I didn't know at the time.

I could see the light in his eyes. Their sheen still capturing my gaze. We let go of our embraces and take a step back.

He looks at me. I look at him. He looks away. I look away.

Our faces begin to flood a deep red, and our gazes meet yet again.

Finally, the deafening silence is broken.

"I-I'll… Uh… Tend to uh… The… uh… Horses! Yeah! The horses!"

Robin nods, his face quickly withdrawing away from mine. He darts out of the tent.

I stand in the silence for a moment, my heart still beating at the pace of a war horse's gallop. I take a deep breath, lowering my head, for just a while, and let out a sigh of what felt like relief.

I can't help it. My head turns into a shining doppelganger of a tomato and I let out a muffled scream between my fingers. Thoughts run through my head, zipping and flying like dragonflies. I look around and viciously shake my hands at the thought. I never imagined it to be like this.

I rush out of the tent.

I have to… What do I do? What can I do…? Who do I…?

Happiness, ecstasy, obscurity, I can't handle it!

I see another tent and I quickly push the flap open.

Her red hair sways as she looks at the woman who just barged in, the breeze invading the tent.

"Cordelia. Help me."

Chapter 4

A ceramic teacup adorned with blue patterns was clasped between her hands, fresh steam emanating off the top of it.

Her eyes grew as big as the elegant saucer on the small wooden table she was sitting by as she gazed upon me, my breathing heavy, hand leaning against the sturdy tent poles, gasping for air.

An electrifying clink was heard as the teacup was gently placed back onto the saucer as she let out,

"Olivia? Are you alright?!"

She swiftly got up from her seat and firmly took my hand.

"What happened? What's wrong? You look deathly ill!"

Withholding any information, I push her hand away and promptly take a seat in her chair and bury my face on the table's rough surface. Another clink is heard, and drops of deep, brown tea spill onto the table.

"H-Hey! M-my tea! Olivia! What's wrong?!"

I can hear the grass below rustle as she takes a step forward, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Cordelia, I…"

"Yes, Olivia?"

"I need your help."

"Ah, so you're… You're _not_ going into cardiac arrest. Goodness, Olivia, you gave me quite the shock."

She lifts her arm from my shoulder and I lift my head to look at her – my face still flushed with embarrassment. She walks around the table and around me, her simple garb flowing from the breeze seeping into the tent.

Deeper into her tent, the grassy floor was covered with a simple, brown rug. Atop it lie books of all sorts, and a sleeping bag. A lyre, a golden sheen weakly springing off its strings, was leaning against the back of the tent. Her armor was neatly stacked right next to the lyre, and her spear wasn't far.

She took a seat in front of her worn sleeping bag and motioned me to sit next to her.

"I…"

"Enough, Olivia. Now tell me what so deeply ails your heart."

I sluggishly get off the chair and sit next to Cordelia, wrapping my arms around my legs and curling into a ball.

I sheepishly look at Cordelia, her crimson hair flowing past her ears and down her shoulders.

"It-it's about Robin. I'm confused, Cordelia."

"Confused? Did you two not get married just last night?

"No… It's nothing like that. It's… Something I've never felt before."

"What is it? The home life? Calling each other endearing names?"

I feebly shake my head at her response.

"Love?"

I continue shaking my head, and I bury my face in between my thighs.

"Finding things to do with each other? A honeymoon destination?"

I freeze up and say nothing.

"Could it be…"

She shuffles slightly closer to me.

"Lust?"

I entomb my face between my legs. Quicksand. My heart sinks and I let out a bated groan.

"Oh Olivia, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, it reminds me of a time a while ago when you, Lucina and I were talking about –"

"Enough! Enough. Yes. It is what you say it is."

She smiles reassuringly, and lays a hand on my back.

"It's alright, Olivia. I know what you feel exactly."

I gently lay my face on my knees and a weary sigh escapes from my mouth. My gaze drops to the floor, and I look back into Cordelia's maroon eyes.

"I just thought that you would know about these kind of things because… because you've been married to Stahl for so long now."

"Then you've come to the right place, Olivia! There's nothing to worry about. "

I let out another sigh, this time a weight lifted off my shoulders, and lean on Cordelia's shoulder.

"Help me, Cordelia."


End file.
